onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Z-City
Z-City (Z市, Zeddo Shi) is a large city on Earth. It consists of a business district, a residential district, and an abandoned, trashed area commonly referred to as the Ghost Town. Saitama and Genos are inhabitants of the latter area, which is home to many Mysterious Beings but has cheap rent. It is rumored to contain incredibly powerful Mysterious Beings. Z-City has had the greatest percentage increase of monster appearances in the past decade. There are at least 4 heroes living in this city. Locations Z Police Station The Z Police Station is the base of operations for the Z-City branch of the police force. Shelter Nr. 7 Shelter Nr. 7 is a public shelter located in Z-City, built by the Hero Association for use in the event of an attack by Mysterious Beings. Externally, it consists of a giant dome lined with circular vents, which is able to withstand anything from extreme temperatures to missile attacks. Shelter Nr. 7 very much resembles a sporting venue, with at least seven different entrances meant to accommodate large crowds. It was designed specifically to repel Mysterious Beings, and features biometric authenticators at each entrance to detect any possibly masquerading as human; once the shelter's defense system is active, all entrances are sealed and locked. The interior of the shelter is largely open space, with rafters overhead installed with sprinklers and speakers to spray negative ions and play classical music, respectively—both meant to calm its likely-panicking evacuees. However, Shelter Nr. 7 does not feature any restrooms, a rather glaring oversight given its enormous capacity. Bang's Dojo Bang's Dojo where Bang trained his students, until one, Garou, beat some of the best disciples, and left the rest too scared to go back. The only remaining disciple is Charanko. Hero Association Z Branch Saitama is summoned here to talk about a promotion to B-Class. Matsuri Summer Festivals are held here. Uninhabited Zone The east area of Z-City contains the uninhabited zone, also known as the Ghost Town. A few years ago, frequent appearances of highly strong monsters caused residents to move closer to the center. There are rumors about a massively strong monster living in the uninhabited zone, scaring civilians and leading to the area to be closed off from the public. However, Saitama and Genos still live there, as the mysterious beings pose no challenge to their tremendous strength. There are also rumors of an elite gathering of monsters for a secret purpose. The Subterranean People lived underground in the uninhabited zone and it is also where the Monster Association Headquarters is located. Inhabitants Heroes Number of Heroes by Class: *S-Class: 2 *B-Class: 1 *C-Class: 1 Known *Saitama *Genos *Mumen Rider *Bang Monsters *Crablante (Deceased) *Subterranean People (Deceased) **Subterranean King (Deceased) *Personification Of A Light Pull Cord (Deceased) *Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (Deceased) *Hotdog (Deceased) *Fish of Darkness *Monster Association's monsters **Elder Centipede (Deceased) **Senior Centipede (Deceased) **Junior Centipede Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc The Underground King leads his forces to invade the overworld, but is killed by Saitama soon after surfacing. House of Evolution Arc Branch]]Z-City is first mentioned by name when there is a mosquito outbreak caused by Mosquito Girl. Genos ends up fighting Mosquito Girl, but is ultimately defeated after Mosquito Girl transforms. The monster is then defeated by Saitama. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc The Hero Association begins an investigation of Z-City, especially the uninhabited parts and sends Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio to investigate. They do not find the rumored monster, but find Kombu Infinity instead. The A-Classes heroes are defeated, but not before they call back up. Saitama, coming home from a shopping trip, beats up Kombu Infinity and steals all its hair for use in his soup. Giant Meteor Arc A Giant Meteor is heading straight towards Z-City and the S-Class heroes receive summons to help in dealing with it. Genos and Metal Knight attempt to destroy it but fail. It is eventually destroyed by Saitama, but causes massive collateral damage. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gouketsu is on his way back to Z-City, when he is confronted and killed by Saitama. Monster Association Arc Gyoro Gyoro delivers a message to the Associations members and Orochi kills Awakened Cockroach. The S-Class heroes, Sweet Mask, Atomic Samurai's disciples, other support heroes, Bomb and Fubuki perform a raid on the Monster Association HQ, with the assistance of Saitama who wanders in by himself. After the battle most of the Ghost Town, including Saitama's Apartment, is destroyed. References Navigation zh:Z市 it:Z-City fr:Ville Z es:Ciudad-Z Category:Locations